The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Plasma etching is frequently used in semiconductor fabrication. In plasma etching, ions are accelerated by an electric field to etch exposed surfaces on a substrate. In one basic implementation, the electric field is generated based on Radio Frequency (RF) or Direct Current (DC) power signals generated by a respective RF or DC generator of a power delivery system. The power signals generated by the generator must be precisely controlled to effectively execute plasma etching.